


How did you not know?

by Theriddler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Sam did not know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theriddler/pseuds/Theriddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t you ask your angel boyfriend, Winchester? Castiel, was it?”<br/>Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam “Why do these people keep saying it like it’s going to enrage me? So me and Cas are dating; so what?”<br/>“You- what? - Dean?” Sam stammered<br/>“What?” Dean asked oblivious.</p>
<p>(I dont know when in the series this takes place.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did you not know?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored.  
> I did something  
> This is something.
> 
> The author regrets nothing. I'm in love with this fic.

It was a regular week for the Winchester brothers, a demon hunt, a few burgers, some cold beers and the long road ahead. And although Dean was a little distracted lately, he had immersed himself in this hunt. Some demon was killing teenagers leaving obvious traces of Sulphur behind. It was not that hard to track that demon down. After three dead bodies it was obvious he was killing Indian girls. And there was only one girl left in town. This case was not easy of course, seeing teenagers limp on the floor with their hearts missing did a number on their heads, but no matter what they had to focus or that last kid had no chance either. They had tracked her down and somehow convinced her to get out of the house before that stupid demon could attack her, which had bought them here.

The demon was trapped in the devil trap sitting on the chair with his hands and legs cuffed with the enchanted hand cuffs they had which were scribbled with demon traps as well. His face was a bloody mess which did him right. There were cuts down his thighs and his chest along his neck caused by the demon knife currently in Dean’s hand.

“For the last time, I am going to ask politely, why were you killing those girls, asshole?” Dean snarled pointing at Sam. Sam was in the middle of filling a syringe with a mixture of holy water and salt. Demon almost whimpered at the sight. “Listen to me buddy, I know you some low level, demon-of-the-week, scumbag doing somebody’s dirty work. Tell me who are working for? And why? and I’ll let you die. Painlessly “Dean said “Almost mercifully.”

The demon considered his offer for a few second but with the look he had, dean knew he was not giving up soon. “Why don’t you ask your angel boyfriend, Winchester? Castiel, was it?”

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam “Why do these people keep saying it like it’s going to enrage me? So me and Cas are dating; so what?”

Dean saw it all happen in slow motion, Sam gaped, his eyes wide. He heard a second gasp he turned around to find the demon in shock too.

“You- what? - Dean?” Sam stammered trying to think of words that form sentences.

“What?” Dean asked oblivious.

“You and Cas are-“

“You know I am gonna call him down, he could help us, for real.” Dean cut him off “Cas, if you are listening, could you come down here please? I could use your help here.” Sam had never heard Dean say please in a normal sentence. So he gaped some more.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said appearing right next to Dean. “Hey Cas.” Dean smiled.

“Sam.” Cas nodded looking at him and Sam returned the gesture.  The way Dean was smiling made him feel like an idiot that he hadn’t noticed this dynamic before.

“Do you know him Cas? He’s been killing of some girls in this neighborhood, three so far.”Dean sighed and Cas looked like he could smite the demon right now.

Cas walked straight towards the demon and placed two fingers on his forehead. The demon winced in pain. After a few moments Cas walked back to Dean, “He used to work for Lilith, now he works for Crowley. He is a small spawn, he is of no use Dean. I have all the information you need. He was killing the girls to complete a ritual which was going to raise an Asura this midnight. But the time has passed and he has failed. If you don’t kill him now Crowley will. Just exorcise him and send “his ass to hell” as you would say.” Dean laughed a small smile and Sam swore he saw Dean blush.

“No please wait-“The demon shouted in pain.

“ _Excorcimus te omnis immundis spiritus, ominis satanic protestus”_ Sam chanted.

“Serves you right for killing those girls. Enjoy hell bitch!” Dean smirked.

“- _te rogamus audi nos.”_ Sam finished.

After dumping the body in the trunk of their car, Sam cornered Dean when Cas had vanished saying he needed in heaven. “You and Cas are-are dating?”

“Why are you so acting so surprised? You knew!” Dean almost shouted back.

“No! No, I didn’t Dean! How could I know?”

“How could you not know?”

“Dean!” Sam shouted. “You don’t get to be angry here. I do. My brother is in a relationship and I got to know because a demon said so!”

“Look, Sammy, we weren’t hiding or anything. We just thought you knew! I mean hell; you are the one teasing me all the time.” Dean laughed.

“I had no idea. Oh my god, it all makes sense now.” Sam said thinking back “Cas always stands way too close to you and you are always taking long walks with him whenever we don’t have a case. And whenever he is not around, you are so damn cranky. Not to mention the ‘profound bond’ he keeps insisting on. How could I not know?”

“Geez. Thanks for portraying me like a 16 year old, bitch!” Dean walked towards his car to get in.

“I can’t believe this!” Sam shouted across the car.

“Wait, why is this so hard for you to believe?” Dean asked once they were both in the car.

“Just that-” Sam began but Dean cut him off again.

“Jesus, Sammy you are not homophobic or something, are you? Because if you are, I’ll have to preach your ass.”

“No dude! I’m fine with all that. I can’t believe you never told me about this that’s all. And I just can’t believe you were brave enough to come out the closet! You were so deep in the closet you had reached Narnia!” Dean snorted.

“You were so deep in the closet you found the shoe I lost in there when I was 6.” Dean gave him a stern look.

“You were so deep in closet you found john Watson there!”  Sam laughed.

“Yeah, you need to stop talking to Charlie!” Dean gave him a bitch face.

“You were so deep in the closet-“

“Yeah ok! Joke’s over. Ha-ha-ha. I get it Samuel.” Dean cut him off.

Sam laughed for the next few minutes still cracking jokes and teasing Dean like nobody’s business. Every once in a while dean laughed along too because no matter how hard he tried Sam was making blood rush to his cheek.

"So how long has these been going on?" Sam asked, seriously this time. 

"I donno- Six maybe seven months." Dean shrugged keeping his eyes on the road.

"Dean! I cant believe you didn't tell me for this long." Sam whined for the hundredth time.

"Again, I thought you knew. You are supposed to be the smart one Sam." Dean laughed at his own joke. 

"Well I am happy for you." 

"Yada yada yada, lets find some food, I'm starving." Sam did not argue there.

Before reaching the motel they stopped by the diner they had seen on the way. Sam prayed to Cas to join them for dinner. So Cas zapped down as well. They didn’t talk anything different than the usual and Sam his best to keep his cool at which he failed miserably. They had fries and beer and every once in a while Cas nibbled on one of the fries from Dean’s plate. And every time he did, Sam had noticed that Dean smiled wide and happy, truly happy. _How did I not know?_ He wondered; they both were too obvious. The glances they threw at each other. How Dean was currently holding his beer in his left hand while right hand under the table. And how Cas’ left hand was under the table as well. Oh and all the eye fucking.  _Ew, don't go there._ He told himself.

He was glad Dean had found this bliss in their crazy, upside down life. He hoped neither one of them will mess this up for he had never seen either of them this happy before. _These idiots are in love_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Leave comments,  
> Have a good day.!!


End file.
